fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Human
Humans are a versatile race that seem to inhabit everywhere. They are found in the Mushroom Kingdom, Sarasaland, Hyrule, Kanto, and all over the Mario, Pokémon, Zelda, Metroid, Fire Emblem, and other universes. Mushroom World Humans A near-identical species of Human, the Homo Nintendonus, appear all across the Mushroom World in all sorts of countries. In the Mushroom Kingdom their main citizens are Toads however their monarchy is ruled by Humans. They are good at all sorts of things and they are very diverse in what they do and what they are like. Mushroom World Humans *Ashley *Baby Daisy *Baby Luigi *Baby Mario *Baby Peach *Baby Waluigi *Baby Wario *Captain Syrup *Luigi *Mario *Mick *Mona *Nick *Pauline *Princess Daisy *Princess Peach *Professor E. Gadd *Rosalina *Waluigi *Wario Hyrulean Humans Humans are present in both Hyrule and the provinces surrounding it. While those that live within the kingdom are members of one of two close sub-species known as Hylian or Gerudo, those who live in the provinces around it are confirmed to be Humans. In the Hyrulean sense, Humans are distinguished by their round ears and pale skin. Hyrulean Humans :See also: Hylian and Gerudo *Ilia *Rusl Pokémon World Humans Humans are the most dominant species in the Pokémon World they are the ones that tame the pokémon and have them in their Poké Balls. Some of the humans are depicted as being quite evil but others are depicted as being very good. They are very diverse here. Pokémon World Humans *Amber *Amber (Nursing School) *Bryan *Butch and Cassidy *Charmer (Part human, part Charmander.) *Cooper *Copal *Eustace *Gold *Iron *Jenny *Jesse and James *Joy *Kris *Lorelei *Lostelle *Lucas *Marble *Misty *Professor Elm *Professor Willow *Reggie *Renald *Robert *Sabrina *Sampson *Silver *Timothy *Tin Fire Emblem World There are only two dominant races in the Fire Emblem world which are the humans sometimes called Beorc and the shapeshifters sometimes called Laguz, Manakete or Mamkute. The humans are the dominant species and they fight using swords, axes, lances and arrows they also seem to have an understanding of magic which they can use. Fire Emblem Humans *Elincia *Marth *Ike *Mist *Nacien *Maraj *Zephiel *Jarod *Greil Metroid World Humans are often seen in the Metroid World, they appear to inhabit several planets. Samus Aran was originally a member of a tribe which had migrated somewhere else when her entire group including her parents were killed by Ridley. Samus is the only important human seen in the series although it should be noted that much of the galactic federation are human. Metroid Humans *Samus Aran *Zero Suit Samus F-Zero World There are many humans seen in the F-Zero world they presumably inhabit a single planet or many planets in the vast universe. They are shown to be very different and diverse, some are very fast and strong like Captain Falcon while others are shown to be fat but very strong like Samurai Goroh. F-Zero Humans *Captain Falcon *Hyper Falcon *Samurai Goroh Kirby World Humans are actually very rare in the Kirby series. This is due to the massive disaster that befallen their planet centuries ago. Most Humans are concentrated into a loose alliance for survival on the eastern landmass of the Shiver Star, although there is evidence that suggests that some were able to escape to other planets. The Humans on the Shiver Star are very diverse, with their own unique culture, abilities, and appearance. Kirby Humans *Adeleine *Vladislav *Wilhelm *Hiraku Earth Humans Humans are the dominant species on Earth, and are found almost everywhere. Notable Earth Humans *Johnathon Hades *Dr. Eggman *Solid Snake *Tucker *Alex *Tony *David *Drew *Artie *Mammy Two Shoes *John Mogwai Smilonia Humans Humans are the main species of Smilonia alongside Smilonians. Notable Smilonia Humans *Norbert *Mr. Chilli *Emily Davies *Lance Darville *The Judge *Roxanne D'Urre *Sheila Piunazj *Colonel Ztic *Professor Pedd *Pierre Niosas *Barry Flatfoot *Xavier Cell Aethr Humans Humans are the main inhabitants of Aethr. *DREW *MAY *Forter *Rose Reaper *Carl Reznov *Laura Price *Kenny Mason *The Marauder Arreit Humans *Micool *Gardenia *Groudous Maximus Tobor Humans Humans are the most common species of the planet Tobor, but most of good human tend to stayed on the most secured and on of the only two, Nadian City. The opposing city is Amerocin City, which is full of malevolent humans, nasty robots and murderous aliens. They have the same common hobbies as Earth Humans but are more responsible on technology and environment. Most of Meta-Form games take place on this planet. There's no notable humans in Meta-Form series yet. Petverse Humans In the Petverse of Johnny Dog, humans are quite a rare species. In this universe, animals are the dominant species and humans are rare, but still exist. The only notable human in the series is, Doctor Meanstien, the main villain of the series. Controverse Humans Humans exist in the Controverse, though they are different, as their races are different. Some people have Gray skintones, for example such as the Arkanians. They are dominant, and the only intelligent species on the planet, just as it is on Earth. Here are some other examples of races in the Controverse: *Blue - The natives of Krobia have a light blue skintone. *Gray - Almost all of the population of Arkany has a gray skintone. Category:Species Category:Primates Category:Humans Category:Non-fanon Category:Real life Category:Earth